Dopamine (DA) blocking neuroleptics are now standard pharmacotherapy of Tourette disorder (GTS) in children. This approach is based on a hypothesis of DA hyperfunctioning in GTS. This proposal seeked to enhance the treatment of GTS by evaluating a DA agonist strategy with pergolide which may be superior to dopamine blockade. If this strategy has merit, it would: 1) redefine our treatment approach to GTS and 2) enhance the risk/benefit ratio for children by reducing exposure to neuroleptics. This particular proposal will facilitate the development of pergolide mesylate in a new indication in GTS by establishing its safety and efficacy in this population. At present, pergolide's safety and efficacy is unknown in children and its sole indication is in Parkinson's disease.